For increased reliability and decreased power consumption, low-power wireless networks increasingly using time synchronized medium access control (MAC) protocols. The nodes in such networks use time slots for communication and thus need to maintain clock synchronicity. Factors such as manufacturing differences, temperature, and supply voltage can cause the clocks in network nodes to drift with respect to one another. Therefore, the nodes may need to resynchronize periodically.